Ame Kurai
Ame Kurai is the main character of the Oblivia franchise, wielder of the sacred blade; Ragnarok, and younger brother of Amai Kurai. He is the protagonist of Oblivia - Kurai no Ame. Appearance Ame is a late teenage boy with spiky side swept black hair and golden eyes. He is usually seen sporting a red pleather jacket with a black and white checkerboard pattern across the chest. The jacket has a cheek-high collar and black rims at the ends of each opening in the clothing. A simple zipper rolls down the front of it but it is usually left open, revealing a black V-neck shirt. He wears black jeans with a checkerboard belt area. The soles of his pockets and fly of the jeans are red with tan gauze wrapped around the knees. On his feet he wears an average pair of black Converse shoes. When using Vampire powers he can sprout fangs, one to two wings and either one or both of his eyes turn red instead of the usual gold. In the Shikigami Iris state however; one of his red eyes will have a black cross in the pupil and emit a flowing red flame. Personality Trivia * The name Ame was originally chosen due to Ame's love of rain (Ame meaning rain in Japanese) but it was later found out by Anima that "Ame no" is a title for divine beings in Shinto mythology AFTER already writing Ame off as having divine origins. The name simply fit so well by accident. * A similar name; Ayame, could mean "iris." When parting the names Aya and Ame from the word, it could be a reference to both Aya and Ame's connections with the Shinigami and Shikigami Irises respectively. * Ame and Amai's last names were originally planned to be Suzaku. This however was changed because it was the name of a famous anime character at the time; Suzaku Kururugi of Code Geass. Ironically, this name issue is how Anima stumbled upon the show and is what introduced them to the series which is now their favorite anime. As a running joke, it is also Ame's favorite anime. After watching the show for a bit, Hanako's past design was eventually swapped out for a design more similar to C.C, Anima's favorite character in the series. * Ame is one of the few characters in the series that is based off of a real person. The identity of that person is unknown to the public. * Ame, Hanako, and Aya all have names that start with A. This of course is only realized when Hanako's first name; Aiel, is put into play. They also share this similarity with Aria; Hanako's Earthbound, and most of the Kurai family, including Asuka, Akane, Amai, and later on EchO (Angelo). * Ame, Hanako, and Aya are also all born on the same day at the same exact time; April 9th. They share this birthday with series creator; Anima, who created the three on their own birthday in 2009: April 9th. By extension of Hanako, Aria is also born on the same day. * The four above mentioned characters also share the same rare blood type: AB -. * In one chapter, Ame is seen playing a game called "Person B 3", his apparent favorite game. He speaks about how the game inspires him to learn more about one's inner mask and social ties. It is likely that this game is a reference to the Shin Megami Tensei: Persona Series, specifically: Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 3. * Ame has a beauty mark on his left breast and left side of his lower back. * Ame's move; Stigmata, not only resonates to his role as a Messiah figure but also to the stigma of a flower, which represents Hanako. * Ame's dark arm; Velderevir, gets its name from the cursed sword Belderiver, owned by Oswald of the game Odin Sphere. Both weapons seem to work similarly, making the user rampage and drain health of other enemies with a dark power. * Ame's saber wing move; Bethlehem Blade, is named after the city of Bethlehem. Otherwise known as the birthplace of Jesus Christ , alluding to Ame's role as Messiah. * Ame's primary weapon, Ragnarok, is based on the Norse mythological series of future events known as Ragnarok. The myth includes a great battle of the gods and the re-population of the world involving two human survivors. A similar event in which happens in Oblivia. * Ame's Ars Arms; Excalibur, is obviously based on the legend of Excalibur. This confirms Ame's (and by prior E.T.A's) role in the Knights of the Round is similar to that of King Arthur. * Ame's favorite band is School Food Punishment. Gallery Corrupted canvas happy birthday ame kurai by animangaemo-d7dski5.jpg|Ame wearing his Default design: Blood on the Chessboard. Thanks for 500 watchers transmission by animangaemo-d9j6ytw.jpg|Promotional Art of Oblivia VERSUS featuring Ame and EchO. Sketch forget me nots by animangaemo-db3brox.jpg|Ame with Hanako wearing his Black and Grey Dusk design. La lune by animangaemo-d9qbjmt.jpg|Ame with Hanako wearing his Nisagami High Uniform design. Shibuya yume by animangaemo-d98dslq.jpg|Ame with Hanako wearing his Shibuya Yume design. Over flow endless intertwined hearts by animangaemo-d7nr51c.jpg|Ame wrapped in Bride's Thread with Hanako wearing his Black Sakura Wedding Design. IMG 1926.JPG|Ame with Hanako wearing his Red Velvet design. Disillusion delusion by animangaemo-d7qw593.jpg|Older Ame in Oblivia II wearing his Divine Duality design. 12743847 1267833949898447 474028766724532874 n.jpg|Messiah Ame concept design. Never alone oblivia 10th anniversary by animangaemo dd46tuq-pre.jpg|Ame in the 10th Oblivia Anniversary promotional poster with his family. Navigation